In the diagnosis of a disease, it is important to observe the shapes of internal organs, etc. and a functional value. The functional value is often obtained every local part. It is desirable that a distribution of the functional value can be observed correspondingly to a local position of an internal organ mode.
Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 11-128191 shows an example in which the functional value is displayed on a three-dimensional shape model surface, a sectional image, a developing view, and a projecting view. However, when a mode and the functional value are displayed by different images, it is necessary to compare plural images. Further, when the functional value is displayed in a model view such as a developing view and a projecting view, this view does not reflect an accurate shape of the subject. Therefore, a problem exists in that an observer must judge correspondence setting of a position in the model view and a position in the actual subject.
In Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-139917, it is described that a shape image showing the shape of the subject is synthesized into a functional image showing a function every local part, and is displayed. However, when the functional image is merely displayed in the shape image, the rear side of the three-dimensional subject is hidden and cannot be seen when the subject is observed from a certain one visual point. Therefore, a problem exists in that it becomes difficult to observe the entire subject at one time.
Further, in these display methods of the functional value, there is a problem unable to intuitively display the functional values of plural kinds at one time.
As mentioned above, when the mode and the functional value of the subject are displayed by different images in the prior art, it is necessary to compare plural images. Therefore, a problem exists in that the observer must judge the correspondence setting of a position in the functional value display image and a position in the actual subject shape.
Further, when the shape image and the functional image are synthesized, the rear side of the three-dimensional subject is hidden and cannot be seen. Therefore, a problem exists in that it becomes difficult to observe the entire subject at one time from a visual point of one place.
Further, it is impossible to intuitively display the functional values of plural kinds at one time.
Therefore, the present invention is made to solve the above problem points, and provides an image generator for a medical treatment and its method able to observe the mode and the functional value of the subject at one time without forcing a burden of the correspondence setting of positions upon the observer, and intuitively display the functional values of plural kinds at one time.